VK Nueva vida
by purebloodprincesskuran
Summary: Kaname y Yuuki al fin están juntos. Yuuki no está segura de sus sentimientos hacia Kaname, sin embargo el deseo está despertando en ella, podrá Yuuki resistirse?


Título: (VK) Nueva Vida

Pairing: Kaname / Yuuki.

Advertencias: Es un Fan Fic de rating M.

Nueva Vida

El crepúsculo adornaba la elegante estancia con una suave claridad, por dentro todo parecía perfecto, sin duda estas era una noche diferente en aquella mansión que había estado deshabitada por mucho, mucho tiempo, en ocasiones el pequeño príncipe sangre pura iba a ese lugar para recordar los felices días al lado de sus padres y de su amada Yuuki; felicidad que se vio opacada cuando Rido asesinó a sus padres. –Pero eso ya no será una molestia, todo ha terminado-pensó Kaname.

-Recuerdas en donde estamos Yuuki- dijo Kaname asiendo a Yuuki por la cintura.

-Era nuestra casa, aquí vivimos con mamá y papá- dijo Yuuki con una expresión de melancolía.

-Y lo sigue siendo… Yuuki, y desde ahora será nuestro hogar, aquí seremos tan felices como nuestros padres… claro si es que todavía lo deseas-dijo Kaname en tono melancólico, esperando la pronta respuesta de Yuuki; sin embargo ella estaba algo turbada con la repentina aseveración de Kaname.

-¿Cómo nuestros padres? Pero, eso implica muchos sentimientos, de los que todavía no estoy segura- pensó Yuuki. Kaname estaba esperando la inexistente respuesta de Yuuki.- Acaso no recuerdas mi amada Yuuki- dijo colocándose frente a ella y tomándola suavemente del mentón - la promesa que hicimos en esta casa, dijimos que en un futuro seríamos como nuestros padres- dijo finalmente rodeando a Yuuki entre sus brazos. Para Yuuki sentir el contacto de la piel de Kaname aún por encima de la ropa la hacía estremecer, no sabía que era, si esa seguridad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos o era el aroma de su sangre que a excitaba demasiado.

–Tienes razón, Kaname Semp… hermano, eso fue lo que un día nos prometimos y lo cumpliremos –dijo Yuuki correspondiendo a su gesto, lo tomó suavemente de la cara para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Los párpados de Yuuki se cerraron al sentir el roce y la tibieza de los labios de Kaname, sus labios eran tan suaves, tanto que quería aprisionarlos para siempre, Yuuki estaba experimento algo que no había sentido antes… la pasión, una pasión desbordante; era como si deseara algo más que ese simple beso. Yuuki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse de Kaname –Soy muy feliz hermano- dijo como excusa.

-Lo soy yo tambien esto lo he esperado por mucho tiempo mi amada Yuuki – dijo Kaname soltando a Yuuki de la prisión de sus brazos.

–Seiren lleva el equipaje de Yuuki a nuestra habitación ya sab..., - ¿Nuestra habitación hermano? -Sí, la que era de nuestros padres- dijo Kaname tomando a Yuuki de la mano para conducirla-; -Si no te molesta, hermano yo…preferiría ocupar la que antes era mi habitación-dijo Yuuki tímidamente, soltándose de la mano de Kaname.

-Claro, Yuuki, ya te he dicho que eres libre de hacer lo que desees; si tu eres feliz yo seré feliz discúlpame por tratar de imponerte algo que no quieres, se me olvida que ya no eres una niña- dijo Kaname apesadumbrado, y se dirigió a la habitación para informarle a Seiren el cambio.

Yuuki se dirigió a la que antes era su habitación y recordó infinidad de escenas con sus padres y hermano, y se quedó pensando en el día en que ella y Kaname se prometieron ser como sus padres, la idea daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza; a Yuuki no le desagradaba del todo la idea, pues si de algo estaba segura era de que toda su vida había estado enamorada de su hermano, pero sin embargo; algo pasaba entre Zero y ella y todavía no tenía claro cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yuuki descansó un poco y se dispuso a tomar un baño, al meterse a la tina oyó como Seiren dejaba su equipaje sobre la cama. Mientras se bañaba y repasaba su piel con el jabón, recordaba esa sensación de pasión desbordada que sintió cuando besó a Kaname; -Y… si hubiera aceptado dormir en la misma habitación de Kaname, tonta Yuuki por que no aceptaste, tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta, estar con Kaname es lo que siempre has querido- esos eran los pensamientos de Yuuki , aún cuando había salido del baño seguía recordando el beso de Kaname y mientras se vestía seguía repitiéndose a sí misma que era una tonta por no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Kaname.

En el estudio de la casa se encontraban Kaname y Seiren teniendo una plática.

-Quiero que vayas a la casa de Aidou y te enteres de lo que está planeando su padre, sé que no tengo que recordarte que quiero que seas como un fantasma. –Como usted ordene Kaname-Sama- dijo Seiren poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho y haciendo una reverencia a Kaname. Seiren salió apresuradamente, Kaname tenía que saber si planeaban algo en su contra. –No quiero hacerles daño, pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida con Yuuki- dijo Kaname con expresión seria. Kaname salió del estudio y se dirigió a la habitación de Yuuki.

-Puedo pasar- dijo Kaname tocando la puerta.

-Claro, puede… puedes pasar hermano- dijo Yuuki algo dubitativa la idea de ella y Kaname solos en su habitación la hacían pensar muchas, muchas cosas.

–Te he traído unas tabletas, debes tener hambre tu despertar ha sido tan repentino y casi no has tenido tiempo de descansar, no me gustaría que te enfermaras- dijo Kaname acariciando el largo cabello de Yuuki- Claro, que si tu quisieras prefieres, mi sangre…-al decir esto Kaname abrazo a Yuuki con ternura. Yuuki estaba volviendo a experimentar cosas, esta vez se había despertado un sentimiento de lujuria, sentía un intenso calor al estar siendo abrazada por su hermano- No es necesario, que Kaname- Semp… lo siento hermano, necesito dormir un poco- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, liberándose de los brazos de Kaname.

-Tienes razón… Yuuki, pero recuerda: Mi sangre siempre te pertenecerá, yo siempre te perteneceré- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir le dedicó una cariñosa mirada que más que cariñosa era como de melancolía. –Por cierto Seiren no está, le he asignado una misión, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo; descansa…Yuuki- y su hermosa figura se desvaneció. Kaname caminó hacia su habitación, estaba desolado – ¿Como pude permitir que cambiaran los sentimientos de Yuuki hacia mí?-pensó. Kaname descorchó una botella de vino, y tomó una copa.

Mientras tanto Yuuki en su habitación se sentía terrible por haber tratado con tanta frialdad a su hermano.

-No puedo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si dejo llevarme por mis instintos- pensaba. Yuuki recordó el beso, la suavidad de los labios de Kaname, su olor, su sabor, la sensación de estar en sus brazos, estaba siendo invadida por infinidad de pensamientos -Calma Yuuki todo eso debe ser por lo tentador de su sangre, -¿Cómo pude haber sido tan cruel?, el sólo me ha protegido todo este tiempo, soy despreciable - Después de meditarlo mucho no pudo más con el remordimiento y decidió ir a buscarlo para disculparse con él.

Cuando entró a su habitación el no llevaba puesta la camisa, estaba por desvertirse pues había decido tomar un baño. Yuuki lo vio y se quedó estupefacta, la perfección de Kaname era demasiado, demasiado para sus ojos, para su entendimiento y para sus confusos sentimientos.

–Deseabas algo Yuuki –dijo Kaname caminando lentamente hacia ella -Tal vez has cambiado de opinión- dijo ahora inclinándose y acercando su cuello a los labios de Yuuki-.

-Ojalá quisiera sólo tu sangre hermano- al decir eso Yuuki asió hacia sí a su amado hermano, y se besaron apasionadamente Yuuki, recorría el perfecto torso de Kaname mientras él bajaba su mano lentamente por toda su espalda hacia su cintura.

-Yuuki yo…- Calla hermano- dijo Yuuki poniendo un dedo en los labios de Kaname para silenciarlo- Es lo que deseo ¿acaso tu no deseas lo mismo? El silencio invadió el espacio al oír estas palabras con las que siempre había soñado, y Kaname besó a Yuuki nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad movido por un deseo descomunal, se besaron sin prisa y despacio sus alientos se mezclaban, cerraban los ojos como queriendo detener el momento, el la aferraba cada vez más a su ya ardiente cuerpo, ella acariciaba su pelo con ternura. Se separaron lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada, pero esto no era una separación, Kaname tomo a Yuuki entre sus brazos y …

Este es mi primer fan fic, me esmere bastante en la descripción creo que lo hice más o menos. Espero y les guste. Me gustaría saber su opinion acepto todo tipo de críticas (no muy destructivas por favor).

Kanaki por siempre!!!


End file.
